


Allergy Season

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, for:barush, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May is a bad month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergy Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for barush in house_stocking on livejournal.

May was not a good month. Wilson knew this, and yet every year it came by surprise. Somewhere around the second week, as spring unfurled, the period of horror would be announced by a gale of sneezes, heard with perfect clarity through the wall separating his office from Diagnostics.

"Oh, no," Wilson said, half a year after he'd committed to living with House for at least the length of a mortgage. "Oh, no no no."

The humidifier blasted moist air, leaving every surface clammy. Powdered lines of antihistamine tablets covered CD cases next to tightly-rolled five-dollar bills and a dusty mortar and pestle.

"I am not living in a drug lab!" Wilson yelled.

House limped from the bedroom, one forefinger jiggling the itch in his left ear. There was a box of tissues clamped under his opposite arm. Pausing in the doorway, House took a honking sniff and then spasmed with an equally disgusting sneeze. "Denying reality is a bad sign."

"House--"

"You can have your clean living back when the trees stop fucking."

Wilson huffed a breath, ready with more objections.

House glared, bleary and red-eyed. "And in the meantime, tell your lungs to stop rubbing it in."


End file.
